Betting
by Starkidtheatregeek
Summary: Prompt: Meredith and Brian would make bets with each other all the time. The prize was always making the other breakfast in bed the next day.


**A/N Look, a drabble and a chapter in one day! That's what flying does! Alright, so this was born from a prompt that my frand Ingrid gave me! It is definitely not depressing (for once) so read away! **

* * *

"I bet you can't finish your work before I get home from nannying tomorrow," Meredith said. teasingly when Brian closed his laptop at nine PM.

"That one's not fair!" Brian protested, "My work never ends!"

"Yes it does, you just finished," Meredith pointed out.

"Well, not technically, I just reached a good stopping point," he argued.

"So, you reach a stopping point before I get home," she sighed.

Brian knew he had the upper hand here, so he kept arguing, "But there are lots of stopping points, if I stopped at the first one, it would be completely unfair!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized that he wanted them back.

A sly smile crept across Meredith's face, "Well, then you have to reach the tenth stopping place before I get home!"

"TEN?" Brian exclaimed. "Can I start at midnight? It will technically be tomorrow!"

Meredith smirked, "Nope, you can start as soon as I leave the door."

"When are you getting home tomorrow?" he asked weakly.

"Between four and five-thirty," she answered, skipping towards their bedroom.

Brian groaned, "You're very specific."

"I know," Meredith said brightly. "Although, I might drop ten down to eight if we have some fun tonight," she added mischievously.

"Oh, really?" Brian asked, standing up and walking towards her, "I think I can help with that." Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her, pulling her close.

Meredith smiled into the kiss, "Mmm, you're already down to nine," she mumbled into his lips.

Brian pushed Meredith up against the wall, kissing her more passionately. Meredith's hands wandered to the hem of his shirt. Brian let out a small chuckle, mumbling into her lips, "You caved first, breakfast in bed for me tomorrow."

"I don't care," she mumbled back.

"In that case," Brian said, opening the door, "Let's proceed."

777

The next morning, Brian woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking. He rolled out of bed, pulled his boxers on, and went into the kitchen. Seeing Meredith standing over the stove, he snuck up behind her, threading his arms around her waist, "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured in her ear.

In response, Meredith jumped, then smiled, "Good morning Superman."

Brian chuckled, "Breakfast smells good."

Meredith smiled wider, "Yes, but since it's breakfast in bed, I must insist that you get back in bed to be served." She gently shoved him back towards the bedroom.

Once Brian was back in bed, Meredith brought him his breakfast on a big tray, with an extra plate of everything on it as well. Seeing his questioning gaze, Meredith supplied, "eating is lonely when you're all by yourself."

After they were done eating breakfast and cleaning up the mess Meredith made, Brian pulled her in for a hug, "I think that that is the best one you've made so far," he whispered into her hair.

"Practice makes perfect, y'know," she whispered back. The moment was over far too soon for either of their liking when the phone rang. Meredith picked it up. "Oh, really? Ok, thanks, feel better," was all she said before hanging up. "Bella, Sebastian, and their parents are all sick, so they don't need me today because they're all staying home today!" she said excitedly.

Brian smiled, her excitement infectious, but he knew what was coming next.

"By the way, I win by default," she said.

"No way! You didn't have work so it doesn't count!" he argued.

Meredith tutted, "Ah ah ah, I specified today, so it only counts for today."

"You knew you weren't going today!" Brian accused.

"They're sick, Brian, I'm not going to take advantage of their illness like that!" she said.

"Are they really sick?" Brian asked, desperately looking for a way he could win this.

Meredith shook her head sheepishly, "She's just playing with me. They told me weeks ago that I got today off, you just forgot."

"I don't forget anything!"

"Yes you do, look at the calendar," Meredith said, shoving the calendar at him. Sure enough, the day's date was marked with, "Meredith off."

Brian frowned, "Do I still have to make you breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Meredith exclaimed, flouncing back to their room.


End file.
